GB2502819A shows a battery-powered handheld vacuum cleaner which is similar to the handheld vacuum cleaner DC59 manufactured by Dyson and sold in the United Kingdom.
DC59 is a battery-powered lightweight handheld vacuum that comprises a cyclonic separator.
The vacuum cleaner can be operated in two modes: a low-flow mode in which the vacuum can be used to clean lightly soiled floors, and a high-flow mode in which the vacuum can be used to clean heavily soiled floors. Typically, it is expected that the vacuum cleaner will be used in the low-flow mode most of the time in order to conserve battery power. The vacuum cleaner can be switched to the high-flow mode for short, intensive cleaning tasks.
The cyclonic separator comprises a single primary cyclonic separator and a plurality of secondary cyclonic separators. The cyclonic separators are configured to provide optimum separation efficiency when the vacuum cleaner is operated in the low-flow mode.
When the vacuum cleaner is operated in the high-flow mode, the greater airflow through the vacuum cleaner means that the secondary cyclonic separators become choked, which is detrimental to the performance of the vacuum cleaner.